


Look At Me

by softyug



Category: GOT7
Genre: Eventual Smut, Flirting, Jinyoung POV, M/M, Oblivious Jaebum, Realistic, Teasing, dorm - Freeform, mentions of markson and yugbam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyug/pseuds/softyug
Summary: Jinyoung had always had a crush on his best friend, Jaebum. He never acted on it as he didn't want to ruin things for the group but one night, and too much alcohol, turned everything upside down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, pls don't judge it too harshly!! it's probably gonna suck lol  
> also, yes i know the roommates aren't accurate, sorry.
> 
> sorry it's short, i will update as soon as i can!

I woke up to the sound of yelling and things banging. This was annoyingly normal in the got7 dorms. The younger members liked to play around when the older members tried to sleep or the older members had to literally drag the youngers out of bed. There was no in between. Today was no different. I groaned and sat up, staying there for a while before finally deciding to get out of bed and get dressed. I looked at the bed at the other side of the room and saw that Jaebum's bed was already empty, as usual. I quickly got dressed and headed out of my room.

“Hyung! It’s already 9, you slept in!” Yugyeom shouted, far too loudly, while pushing Bambam to make his phone fall out of his hand. Bambam just picked up his phone and glared at Yugyeom who gave an innocent smile back. Figures. Those two were always teasing each other and fooling around. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think they had crushes on each other.

“Yeah, sorry. I didn’t get to bed till late last night. I was practicing the new choreography.” I said while making me way over to the kitchen to get myself some food. Mark and Jackson were sitting at the table eating and on their phones. Jackson had stayed up practicing with me so he also looked pretty tired still. 

“Where’s Jaebum and Youngjae?” I asked whoever was listening. I grabbed my food and went to sit at the table with Mark and Jackson.

“Jaebum’s in the shower. I think Youngjae went out.” Mark muttered, not even looking up from his phone. 

Jaebum.. in the shower.. I had often imagined what it would be like if I just snuck in with him one day. It wasn’t like it was a crazy idea. Yugyeom and Bambam showered together all the time and Jackson hopped in the shower with everyone. We were all comfortable together and didn’t think much of showering together. But I had only seem Jaebum naked once and it was a rear view. Ever since, I had avoided that situation at all costs. The last thing I needed was for him to see me get turned on by him. 

I quickly realized I was starting to work myself up just thinking about seeing him naked and shook my head. I shouldn’t be having these thoughts. He’s my best friend. The leader of the group. I can’t risk messing things up for everyone just because of a silly crush. 

Jackson kicked my lightly under the table catching my attention and bringing me out of my mental scolding of myself. He gestured to his phone which meant he had texted me. I raised an eyebrow at him and pulled out my phone. 

“Are you okay? You look very troubled right now…” Jackson had always been annoyingly perceptive when it came to the member’s emotions and troubles. I quickly texted back saying I was fine, just still tired and got up from the table. 

“I’ll be right back” I muttered as I quickly walked out of the dorm. I needed some fresh air to clear my head and bring me back to my senses. Or rather, get any inappropriate thoughts about my best friend out of my head. 

I felt myself run into someone and quickly apologized. I looked up and saw it was Youngjae who was carrying a tray of coffee that he luckily didn’t spill. He smiled his signature huge smile and laughed.

“Where are you going in such a rush? Is everyone else up?” He asked while fixing the coffee cups so they were a bit more stable on the tray. 

“I’m just going for a walk. Needed some fresh air, you know? Everyone else is up, yeah. Jackson and Mark were eating, Bam and Gyeom were playing a game, and Jaebum was in the shower.” I explained while trying to slip away from this conversation which only reminded me of very naked Jaebum.

“Ah, okay. Well remember we are going to the rehearsal room at 10:30. Meet us there.” He said while walking away towards the door and waving goodbye. I quickly walked the other way after I muttered a goodbye to him. 

I needed to get my thoughts under control. At this rate I’ll end up having the thoughts while practicing and there is nothing worse than having to dance with an erection. The choreo didn’t really help matters. Jaebum always looked so sexy doing it. Especially when he’s been practicing for a while and was covered in sweat and was only wearing sweats and a muscle tee. All I wanted to do was let him have his way with me right then and there. A sweaty mess.

I quickly shook my head and cursed myself for thinking that way again. I walked for a while, distracting myself by plugging in my headphones and listening to some music. I checked my phone and saw it was now 10:15 so I needed to head back and get to the practice room to meet the other members. Let’s just hope my thoughts stay rated G.


End file.
